choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Isa
Principal Amanda Isa (Real name Ashley Faris), a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is the main antagonist of Book 2. She was both the principal of Berry High, as well as its former vice principal. She makes her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 4. Appearance Isa has dark brown eyes, black hair, and tanned skin. She wears a black blazer over a white shirt. Personality Isa is a stickler for rules and hates students who cause trouble. She is also shown to be very demanding and unfair, as shown when she attempts to give you a detention for tardiness even though you weren't even late. She is very manipulative and appears to be trying to pit the athletes, band members, and cheer squad against each other. Before Berry High, she worked at Clickit, Mansingh TransGlobal, and Hartfeld University in that respective order, under a different alias per institution. She is shown to be gullible, as she fell for a fake investment and ended up in debt to two criminals called Blackbird and Phantom. Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 4: Consequences * Chapter 7: No 'I' in 'Team' * Chapter 8: Tiger Spirit * Chapter 10: To Catch a Culprit * Chapter 15: The Beginning Book 2 * Chapter 1: Breaking News * Chapter 2: New World Order * Chapter 3: Under Pressure * Chapter 4: Carnival Kisses (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: A Rock and a Hard Place (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: It's Complicated * Chapter 7: Edge of Seventeen (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Game Over * Chapter 9: Secrets, Lies, and Spaghetti Flies * Chapter 10: Coming Clean * Chapter 11: The Lion's Den (Mentioned; Offscreen Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 12: Save Me, San Francisco (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: The Jig is Up * Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? (Mentioned) Relationships Andrew Isa (Real name: Bruce Faris) Andrew is Principal Isa's brother, whom she hired to replace Coach Burke after his resignation. She has a mother-like hold on him, as shown with his unfocused attitude when coaching the basketball team. In Book 2, Chapter 11 it is revealed that Andrew Isa had been blackmailing her for his position at school. Gallery Other Look Isa-Food-Fight.png|Spaghetti stain Ashley Faris' Files Nishan - File.png|Nishan's File HSS File - Luis.jpg|Luis' File HSS File - Payton.jpg|Payton's File HSS File - Sakura.jpg|Sakura's File HSS File - Mia.jpg|Mia's File HSS File - Julian.jpg|Julian's File HSS File - Myra.jpg|Myra's File HSS File - Emma.jpg|Emma's File HSS File - Morgan.jpg|Morgan's File HSS File - Autumn.jpg|Autumn's File HSS File - Caleb.jpg|Caleb's File HSS File - Maria.jpg|Maria's File HSS File - Wes.jpg|Wes' File HSS File - Frank.jpg|Frank's File HSS File - Sydney.jpg|Sydney's File HSS File - Koh.jpg|Koh's File HSS File - Aiden.jpg|Aiden's File HSS File - Michael.jpg|Michael's File MC (HSS) - File.png|Your Character (HSS)'s File Trivia * Pixelberry gave her the same look as Leila, a character from The Freshman & The Sophomore series and as the Police Officer from the Rules of Engagement series. * Her crimes include embezzlement and forgery. * She is shown to be a fan of the James Bond movies given that all of her passwords end with his codename, 007. * Out of all the students, she views Your Character as the biggest threat. Her profile on you shows she is hoping to get you expelled. ** This is similar how Everett Rourke, the main antagonist of Endless Summer series, sees Your Character (Endless Summer) as the biggest threat within the protagonist's group aside from Estela. ** It is also similar to how Silas Prescott, the main antagonist of Hero, Vol. 1, views Your Character (Hero) as his equal and primarily fights against him/her in the Battle of Northbridge. * In Chapter 11, while looking through her belongings, it is revealed that she originally worked at ClickIt, who lost to a "new blog company", confirming High School Story is connected to #LoveHacks. ** Isa was also revealed to have worked at Hartfeld University and Mansingh Transglobal, connecting High School Story to other stories such as The Freshman & The Sophomore, Endless Summer, Rules of Engagement, and The Haunting of Braidwood Manor. ** What Isa writes about Maria, Emma, Caleb, Aiden, and Michael slightly changes depending on your character's relationship with them. ** She is mentioned in a premium scene in Chapter 1 of High School Story: Class Act, Book 1, when your character mentions wanting to take down an evil principal. * Her name in her infobox changes several times to reflect her current status, from "Vice Principal Isa" to "Principal Isa" and eventually, to "Ashley". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals